Talking Isn't One Of My Strongest Points
by DragonXtail
Summary: FPV from Zuko's perspective. The banished prince has joined the GAang and is now trying to win their trust, but how can he comply if they keep fuelling his bad mood with annoying questions? Spoilers for WAT and up! WIP
1. And the annoyance begins

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with them.

* * *

Chapter 1 

_I rise with the sun._

I was the first one who woke up from the gang. I walked with light paces - not wanting to disturb the others - to the little fountain. It had become a habit for me to meditate here, calming my soul as I thought about the things that had happened this past week.

I had teamed up with the Avatar, the one I swore to capture to regain my honor, and his gang. I was now training the Av- no Aang, I corrected myself, to become a Firebending master. Not that I was one, I noted dryly. No, my sister was one, my uncle was one, my father was one but not me. I was the failure in my father's eyes, and the irony from it all was, I just wanted for my father to acknowledge me, the real me.

I sigh, this wasn't really calming my soul, not at all. I have to think happy thoughts. Yes, happy thought, the ones I had from my mother, my uncle and all other things that brought a smile to my lips. My mother, oh how I missed her, was still alive out there. I swore, after I fought my father with the Av- _Aang_ and his friends and after we had taking over, I would search for her and my uncle.

"Hey Scar-face, I see that you're awake."

My eyes shot open as my gaze fell on the little Earthbender. The blind girl was standing a few feet away from me, her eyes a little off focus as she looked to my direction. I sigh for the second time. _Couldn't these people leave me alone for once when I was trying to meditate?_

"Indeed."

I stated simply, annoyed, as I closed my eyes again, trying to block the other out as I got in the lotus position. A rock shot out behind me, poking me in the rear annoyingly. I growled out of frustration as my eyes fluttered open.

"What's your problem?"

I asked as I kept my voice calm, not wanting to give away the wrong expression to the girl. I was still trying to get their trust and shouting to one of them wasn't going to help me on that matter. She smiled with fake innocents as she walked to me.

"The question is rather, what's your problem? You've been tense for days now."

She noted bluntly to me. I resisted the urge to sigh for the third time this day. No, this few minutes as I gave her a stern look, not that she could see my expression.

"It's nothing."

I lied to her. She didn't have to know what bothered me or to know about my past. When I was still on the ship after my banishment I kept all my problems to myself, not even my uncle could get anything lose. The Earthbender gave me a knowing grin.

"I can tell you're lying Sparky, just tell the truth and I'll stop bothering you."

The girl had nerves to get into my personal space just like that with those questions of her. What did got my attention was the fact that she could tell if the others were lying or not. I might as well start a conversation with the Earthbender to get her away from the awful painful topic she was just poking at.

"How can you tell if someone is lying, anyway?"

I questioned her as I kept my position on the ground, the rock still poking me in the back uncomfortable. The annoying knowing grin turned into a smug one as she replied with a bored voice.

"I can feel vibrations through the ground. Heartbeats, movements, you name it and I can feel them."

I was quiet surprised at this. What was her name again? Tot, Tess, or was it something like Toph? Whatever he name was I was impressed by her skills in Earthbending.

"So if I do this;" I shifted slightly on the ground but still kept my pose. "You can feel it through the ground?"

She nodded. Interesting, I thought as another question came to my mind.

"So that means you can't "see" things that aren't connected to the ground."

I merely stated as I stud up from the lotus position.

"That sound about right."

An awkward silence fell between us as I searched for words. If I didn't kept this conversation up Toph would most likely end up asking me the same question again. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it abruptly as she beaten me to it.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or are we going to keep talking small-talk."

She stated bluntly as she sat down with a soft thud, dust flying away from her as the wind blew it from the ground. This time I did sigh, defeated, as I sat down again._ This was going to be a long day…_


	2. Thanks

I thank everyone who has reviewed. Sorry for the big cliffhanger in the first chapter, this was my first fanfic and I didn't know how to end it. I hope this ending is more to your expertise.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Where do you want me to start, then?"

I asked as I raised my one eyebrow. Even with my scar marring almost all of my skin on the left part of my face, most people could still see what kind of expression I was wearing. Not that she could; she was blind, I thought firmly. Maybe I'm too predictable or something, or could they see it in my eyes what I was feeling? _Again, she can't see. Keep your head out of the gutter Zuko!_ But now that I think about it my uncle did told me a proverb once about this matter when I we still in Ba Sing Se with him.

_'Zuko, the eyes reflect the man's soul as a mirror would reflect your identity.'_

_…Wait, was she poking me with that annoying rock again?_ I felt the rock, only harder this time, poking my side.

"Keep in the living world when you're talking with someone, its rude and unmannered when you space out."

_That grin was really annoy- wait, did she just told me something about manners? Oh now she's going to get it. I was a prince for Agni's sake! Well, ex-prince to be precise but that still didn't change anything._

"And who are you to tell me how to behave in manners?"

I told her as I snorted humorlessly as to prove my point, setting my spine stiff to look more intimidating.

"A 12 year old girl who can kick your ass anytime, that's who."

_Ugh, that one was under the belt._ I crossed my arms over my chest as I slightly pouted and turned my head away from her, searching for a quick retort I could launch at her but nothing came to my mind. The Earthbender grinned in triumph.

"I see our pretty boy is out of words."

My mouth fell open, dumbstruck. I gazed back to her as my good eye grew larger, forgetting the subject she kept asking for totally as I heard her teasing words. _How could she say that I was a pretty boy when she was blind?!?_ My mouth closed as I collected myself and searched for the right words to say to her.

"How can you say that? You are blind, at least the last time I checked."

_Why was she still grinning? Did her mouth get stuck or something?_ I watched her as she placed her head on her hand while she leaning her elbow against her knee, faking boredom.

"Well, when you're not around we talk, mostly about you, in the group. I asked Sugar Queen what you looked like, you know because I can't see and all and she gave me a description of you."

I nodded dumbly, my mind again elsewhere. _So, did this mean the Waterbending girl found me pre- handsome? _I corrected myself_, I was no pretty boy!_ I shook my head lightly, I really didn't wanted for a rock to poke me again, and knowing her, she would most likely poke it right through me or something if I let her hang like that again.

"I couldn't care less."

I stated, a little unsure of myself as I said that, not really knowing what I felt about that subject.

"Whatever. Now back to business, tell me what's bothering you, and stop changing the subject."

"You're the one that changed it, not m-"

I couldn't finish the sentence I started as she threw a rock at me, hitting me in the gut. I groaned.

"That's for changing the subject, again."

Her smug grin returned to her face as she sat more actively next to me, waiting for me to start talking. I gulped, not knowing what to tell her or how to start on this subject. She must have sensed that I was feeling uncomfortable because she began asking me things about my parents, what my childhood was like and all that type of things.

I answered them all, sometimes I almost choked on few words as they stung me deep within my soul, but even then I kept speaking, telling her about the things I had been through. The bad and the good, all of them left my mouth as I told her of my personal demons. At the end I felt empty, but not the wrong way. No, it felt reassuring, as if someone lifted a little bit of weight off my shoulders that almost seemed to brake under the pressure they were holding.

Toph had listened to my stories without interrupting; she had listened intensely to every word I told her as the minutes crawled by. It had become noon now without me realizing it as I told my life story to the Eartbender. I felt sore from sitting in the same position for so long as I shifted. I was uncomfortable, both in a physical sense as in psychical sense. An awkward silence fell around us as we both searched for words; at least I thought she searched for words because she seemed to be deep in thought.

Toph was slightly frowning as she seemed to gaze through the ground before her. I watched her intensely, not knowing what she was thinking of me after all I had told her. She must now think I'm some kind of monster after I told her about me chasing Aang all around the world, just so I could get my honor back and my rightful place on the throne.

She looked at me with pained eyes, something I hadn't expected from her at all. I looked away, not knowing what to say. She broke the silence first.

"I didn't know you had so much on your mind." It was quite again, she was most likely searching for the right words to say to me.

"But keep in mind that we are now here for you, you're part of the family now."

Those words meant more to me than she could ever know. I stud up as my gaze fell back on the Eartbender, now wearing a blank expression on my face as I spoke in almost a whisper but still hard enough for her to hear.

"Thanks for listening."

I let the words hang in the air as I walked off, not looking back to the girl as I kept my pace. I didn't see her looking to my direction as she whispered, not hard enough for my hearing to pick up.

"You're welcome, Zuko."

The words were blown away by the wind, erasing it as they drifted harmlessly into nothingness.

* * *

TBC? 


	3. I promise

Hey all, again thanks for the reviews. Now I'm going to answer questions that were asked to me the chapters before this one.

Don't worry Strack, in this story everyone has a change to annoy Zuko, even Sokka ;)

You don't have to fear for that one Bosmer, this fanfic is not going to focus around Zutara in any way. Zuko was just confused when Toph mentioned to him about Katara giving a description of him in a way so that Toph would call him a pretty boy, that's all. And as you had read Zuko was really unsure and uncomfortable around that topic, as if never really had thought about it. Anywho, I'm not going to imply Zutara or any other pairings in this, I promise you that

And now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3 

I walked with large proud steps as I paced in a straight line through the Western Air Temple. I really needed time to think, was telling Toph really such a good idea? I really didn't want to dwell on stuff that had happened in the past. Sorrow made the body and mind weak, something I couldn't afford in this life, this role I had right now. I had to keep strong, for Aang, if I wanted to train him in Firebending, being depressed wasn't really a good thing to be when training him. I would get distracted easily when I was that way, and not to forget reckless, something that was fatal when you where "playing around" with fire as Aang called it. I had corrected him of course; Firebending was everything but playing around with fire. Fire stud for life but also for destruction and when not controlled it could harm others around you. I think we both knew what I was talking about back then; both harmed others with fire in a reckless way.

I walked to the small building that represented my room and entered, shutting the door with a soft 'thud' as I closed it behind me. The room was quiet modest, not much decoration hang or was placed in my room. The only things that were in view were my broadswords hanging on the walls, a picture of my uncle on the small desk, and my sack of clothes and other little things next to my bed. I walked to my bed and sat down on it. I sighed, almost tired, as I faced the little picture of my uncle and picked it up, holding it in my hands carefully as my mind drifted off.

_"Zuko, keep in mind that you have to focus on the flow of your Chi. Don't let go of this feeling when you're redirecting lightning."_

_I nodded as I kept mimicking the flowing movements my uncle had just shown to me a few minutes ago with him. Through the fingertips, lead it to my shoulders, than let the Chi flow down to my stomach, then up to my other shoulder and let it go through my other fingertips. I was getting the hang of it._

_"Uncle, I think I got it now."_

_I said confident as I looked my uncle straight in the eye, trying to come over more convincing. My uncle just shook his head at me and kept doing the flowing movement with his arms._

_"No nephew, I want you to "feel" the energy's flow first. You'll know when the time is right."_

_I sighed but kept my stance as I kept flowing my Chi, I believed my uncle and did as I was told, even if I thought I was ready. I was always too proud and stubborn to do things too slow, but knowing my uncle, he knew when I was ready, and I trust him._

I laid the photo back on the little table, still looking at the picture of the great Dragon of the West. The man had been a father to me. Even after what happened in Ba Sing Se, he kept his believes in me, even if what I did in the end was wrong. In the beginning I could see, even feel the hurt and the feeling of betrayal in him as he sat there with his back turned to me in that little cell. But in the end he supported me, showing me why I was struggling for so long within myself.

I closed my eyes as I rested my forehead on the palm of my hand that was supported by my knee. _What a fool I was back then. And all that for my father to give me my honor back, for him to love me again?_ I sat up swiftly and punched the wall out of frustration, only this time there was no fire shooting out of my fist as it connected with the wall. I resisted the urge to scream at the wall out of frustration but held it in, knowing the others would come to investigate the noise, and right now I really needed my time alone.

I held the palm of my hand before me, looking at it as if I saw it for the first time. _These hands had done so many things in a harmful way_. I closed my hand, making it into a fist. I was going to make up for all the things I had done to Aang and his friends, that's a promise. And as proud as I was I held my promises, till the end.

* * *

TBC 


	4. Barf!

Sorry for the shortness of my last chappy, hope this longer chapter can make it up to you all.

* * *

Chapter 4 

_Thud... Thud..._

I turn around and faced the door as I heard the muffled knocking noise. I let my hand fall besides me as I stud up, clearing my trout as I did so.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer to my call and I walked to the door to investigate, but stopped almost mid step when someone replied.

"Dinner's ready."

I huffed as I walked to the door, slightly irritated for an unknown reason even to me as I opened it. My good eye slightly widened and the irritated feeling left me as I stared into the Waterbender girl's eyes; she was the last one I had expected to show up at my room, especially after that little death treat she had made when I had just entered their group. Her eyes narrowed at me dangerously, disgust soon followed over her feature as she watched me. I gulped lightly.

"Err… Thanks?"

That didn't really came out the way I wanted it. I pulled my hand up to scratch my neck awkwardly but stopped mid stance as I saw her body tense at my gesture. _…She really didn't trust me_. I thought somberly, my gaze now down on the floor. She left without another word and I was left behind frozen, not moving an inch until I was sure she had left.

I closed the door carefully behind me; a little afraid that the Waterbender would come back at the slightly noise I would make, and walked to the direction the girl had left off to. I knew that her trust was the hardest to win over after what had happened at Ba Sing Se, when I had betrayed her. _…And it's my entire fault that's she's like this._

_--------------------------- _

My gaze was still down, fixed on the floor as I passed everyone quietly and sat down alone, away from everyone else. I preferred to keep my distance, not knowing what to say or to do around the group. They hardly trusted me, minus Toph, at least I thought that the little Earthbender trusted me now. I couldn't blame the rest of the group of course for not trusting me, not after all the things I had done in the past.

I could almost feel their stares boring holes into my head but still kept my face down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. One of them coughed as to get my attention, but I did as if I hadn't heard the noise, keeping my gaze fixed on the small campfire before me. The second cough was harder with annoyance and this time my head did shot up the meet the hard gaze of the Water Tribe boy.

I gazed back with the same intensity and we soon where in a staring contest. My good eye narrowed as if to say 'Think you can win?' to the other boy, a grin was now pasted on his face in amusement as he kept his hard stare on me. A minute had past as I felt the earth beneath me shook, and before I knew it I was lounged into the air.

I hit the surface, hard, on my back and groaned lightly. Everyone began to laugh except for Toph who had a smug grin on her face as she gazed to my directions. I swiftly stud up, frustration clearly shown on my face as I yelled.

"What was that for?"

Toph was now also laughing just as everyone else, most likely at the idiotic of this situation. The Water Tribe boy was even clutching his stomach as he desperately inhaled air into his burning longs, still laughing, and Aang was now on the ground laughing his head off. My head felt warm - most likely because I was flustered now - as I stormed off. _What was their damn problem, couldn't they just leave me alone, for ones!_

"Don't be such a party pooper and come back here Sparky."

It was more of an order than a question but I didn't care as I kept pacing with large steps away from them. A wall shot up before me made of earth to stop me, I got into a sudden halt before I could slam into the hard obstacle. _OK, calm down Zuko, don't let them get on your nerves._ I thought to myself as I counted to ten. _1…2…3….4….5…_ I couldn't finish as someone began talking again.

"It seems our little Jerkbender is afraid of you Toph."

I felt something snap at the little taunt the Water Tribe boy had giving me and turned around, steam now coming out of my nostrils. I stormed to the Water Tribe peasant, intending to do something, anything, just to let him shut up! He didn't seem faced though but that didn't matter to me, I would show him who would be afraid of whom when I was done with him.

"OK, enough is enough guys, let Zuko alone."

The Eartbender said with mild amusement in her voice. My good eye twitched as I stopped and looked at her, she didn't react because she couldn't see the expression on my face I gave her. I sighed, frustrated, as I tried to get my temper under control.

"What's going on here?"

The question came from the Waterbending girl as she stud there with a cooking pot in her hand, filled with soup she had made for us. The expression she wore wasn't a pretty sight; she was giving me another disgusted look as if everything was my fault! I turned my head away from her, pretending I hadn't seen her looking at me and sat down. I was still angry and I knew I would give her a snappy remark or something around that line if I would answer her, something that I would defiantly regret later.

Everyone had become quiet when she asked her question; a chilling air surrounded us as everyone tensed. I didn't need to turn around to know she was furious at me for an unknown reason. I didn't dare to gaze back at her as I heard her move around, a clanking noise soon followed as she placed the pot on the ground a little too hard for my likening. Everyone seemed to relax - I not included - as the Waterbender began serving everyone soup.

I didn't miss the dangerous glare I received from her as I grabbed the bowl she held out to me. A few seconds passed before she finally let go. I mentally sighed as I turned around, walking to my original sitting place and sat down.

I had to resist the urge to puke when I first tasted the soup but held it in. I gazed to Aang who was sitting opposite of me with an innocent look on his face, wiped the content of his bowl behind him, his gaze on the girl as if not wanted to be caught by her. I raised my one eyebrow slightly and looked over to Toph, she did the same with her bowl when she knew the Waterbending girl wasn't looking.

It wasn't hard to not be seen by the Waterbender because she was staring intensely at my directions, as if she was waiting for me to show any distaste for her food so she could yell at me or something. I didn't give her the pleasure to do so and took mouthful of the nasty soup. I think that I slightly paled when I tasted the soup for the second time, only now larger in content. Aang was giving me a look of pity as he watched me trying to hold the soup in my mouth without puking it all out. I finally gulped the foul substance down and gagged. _…Wrong move there Zuko._

"Is there something wrong with my soup?"

The Waterb- no, Katara asked me with such malice that I even paled more than I already had. I shook my head feverously before replying.

"N-no, nothing's wrong with it. I just took too much on my spoon, that's all."

I hope she didn't hear me slip at the beginning of my sentence as I took another bite from the disgusting soup. My bad eye shrunk at the copper taste but I kept the rest of my face in check, hoping she didn't saw my nerve twitch under the scarred skin. Lucky for me she left it at that as we kept eating from our bowls, nobody said anything as they kept staring between us.

My gaze fell back on the Water T- Err… I meant Sokka, at least I thought that it was the boy's name - who seemed the only one who enjoyed the meal Katara had serverd us. _Taste must run in the family or something?_

I was the first who sat his bowl down and and stud up. Katara seemed to tensed as she watched my sudden movement, but said nothing as I turned around.

"Thanks for the soup, it was quite… _tasty_."

I lied to her but didn't turn around to gauss her reactions as I walked away. Toph snickered behind me and whispered something I couldn't pick up.

"False."

Nobody seemed to hear her though and I kept my pace, not looking back as I turned sharply around the corner.

* * *

TBC 


	5. Punishment

I thank everyone for their reviews, and especially rainbowriter96 for taking her time to review all my chapters, thanks girl :)

* * *

Chapter 5 

_Crouch…_

I crouched and punched my fist forward, fire erupting from it as I bended it away from me.

_Twirl left…_

My body jerked upwards, slightly spinning as I sidestepped to my left and kicked the air. Fire followed my feet as I guided the fire with it.

_Block…_

I raised my left arm before my head, the other a little lower as I got in defense position.

_Jump…_

I jumped up in the air, a fireball before the palm of my hand while I let it lose towards the ground. I landed smoothly and took my attack pose again. Sweet was rolling on my forehead, once a while it even dripped from my nose. I trained my body and my skills when I wasn't busy with Aang, training him how to become good in Firebending.

"Wow that was pretty cool. Can you teach me how to that move?"

My body tensed for a second but relaxed when I recognized the voice, it was Aang's. I turned around to face him, my good eyebrow slightly razed as my gaze fell on the young Avatar. Aang was giving his 'I want something from you' look as I liked to call it. His eyes were round and he was pouting slightly.

"Maybe, if you learn to control your breathing."

I said sternly, not caring that his face dropped. We couldn't rush things, even with the death line we had. The Sozin's Comet was getting closer by each day that sped by, only a few more months were left to train him in Firebending.

"I understand Sifu Hotman."

He closed his eyes and placed his left hand on his right palm as he bowed his upper body forward, a Fire Nation greeting of respect. I returned it, sighing mentally as I did. _He is still eager to learn more._

"Today we'll do the breathing exercise again, nothing new."

I folded my arms over each other on my chest, setting my spine stiff as I kept my hard gaze on the boy. Aang nodded to me and sat down in the Lotus position and closed his eyes.

"Keep in mind what I told you the first training. Try to find your inner fire, concentrate on it and keep your breathing even."

He nodded again and he took a sharp breath in, holding it for a few seconds before releasing it. After a few minutes and after I was sure he got the hang of it I also got into the Lotus position. I didn't close my eyes, not needed to do that anymore because I was used to this exercise. And for second, I had to keep an eye out for if Aang screwed something up. Aang seemed relaxed as he breathed out, as if he was in some kind of inner peace.

After another minute I also finally closed my eyes, focusing on my inner flame as I hold my breath, releasing it seconds after. I don't know how many minutes had past after I got this concentrated but I felt someone's presence nearing me not too far away from my position, and it wasn't Aang. My eyes fluttered open and my gaze fell on the Eartbender, the one with the weird mustang and long hair.

He seemed nervous as he neared us, I sighed.

"What do you want?"

I asked simple to the male Earthbender. His body stiffened and his eyes grew larger, as if he didn't expectedly me to say anything to him; mine eyes narrowed at the negative reaction I was giving from the other. He cleared his trout nervously before speaking.

"Err… I needed to ask Aang something for Katara."

I raised my one eyebrow at him skeptically, slightly annoyed that the other had interrupted our training for such little matter.

"What's wrong Haru? Does Katara need me for something?"

Aang had now opened his eyes to acknowledge the Eartbender, his innocent gaze on him as he asked his question. I just huffed, annoyed and closed my eyes again, feeling left out of the conversation because I had clearly nothing to do with it.

"She just wanted to ask you something important but she's busy right now. That's the reason why she didn't come here herself to ask you."

I frowned, now even more annoyed than I already was at the reason the Eartbender had giving Aang.

"If it's so important then let her come herself. And next time don't interrupt our training!"

My voice raised in volume at the last few words as my eyes shot open. The boy seemed to gulp and took a few steps backward, clearly intimidated at my commanding voice.

"Y-yeah, sure."

And he left without another word with big steps, clearly trying to get away from me in the fastest way possible without it being obvious. Aang gave me an almost scared look, slightly paler than before. I raised my eyebrow again as a thought entered my mind. _He isn't thinking I'm becoming the old me. Like I was before I joined their group?_ My head lowered slightly in shame, my eyes now focused on the ground. _I have to apologize to him._

"I'm sorry Aang, it wasn't my intension to raise my voice like that. I slipped."

I raised my head confused; I had expected the other to say something to acknowledge my apology. His gaze was also fixed on the ground now, seeming to be deep in thought. _He wasn't having second thoughts about me, was he?_ The thought scared me, what if he did have second thoughts about me, where could I go? I left my country, now a traitor to them and my father eyes when I left to enter the group of the Avatar. My uncle was nowhere to be found and the same was for my mother, both their location unknown to me.

"…Aang?"

I was surprised at the way my voice sounded, it sounded weak to my ears.

"It's nothing Zuko"

Aang seemed far away - as if he was thinking deeply - as he answered me. He stud up and walked away from me, not saying anything. I wanted to say something, stand up to confront him but I just sat there, a pained expression on my face as I watched him leave without doing anything to stop him. _…What have I done?_

I roared in rage as I punched the ground next to me. _How could I be so damn stupid? Why was I so bad at being good! Why?!_

I stud up swiftly and ran to the direction Aang had left off to, hoping to catch up to him. I yelled his name as I searched for him in the Temple but I was replied with nothing but the sound of the wind howling. I closed my eyes as I grinded my teeth together._ This is getting me no where!_

I turned around, defeated, and walked to the direction of my room. My boots made stepping noises that echoed through the empty halls of the Temple.

I opened another door, the wind blowing my hair backwards as I was now outside. It had become late, the sky already slightly orange as the sun sunk deeper to the horizon. I had a good view on the ravine but gave it no heed as I turned to the direction of my room. I felt like the stupidest human alive right now. I had harmed the Avatar's trust by being so rash to this Haru guy. I really wasn't my intension to be like that, it had becoming a habit of me to command people around back on the ship, I didn't know any other way back then.

I slapped the palm of my hand against my forehead, making a hard slapping noise as it connected. It didn't care to me anymore; nothing could care me less at the moment, not even pain. I walked slightly out of balance, feeling quiet weak as I opened the door to my little chamber.

I crashed on my bed, not caring to take my clothes off me as I closed my eyes. My rest didn't take long as my door crashed open; standing in the opening was none other than Katara who looked quiet pissed off. My eyes shot open at the loud noise and I fell from my bed with a hard thud, I groaned as I hit the ground face-first.

"How could you do that to him?"

I could hear the rage in her voice as I stud up, not really facing her as I did. She must have taking this as cockiness from me and took her water skin out. My gaze shot to her direction at the sudden movement but I did nothing else. _She has the right to harm me._ I thought somberly as I kept my gaze on her.

"Do whatever you want to me, I deserve it."

She stopped, still posing her hand above the water skin as she glared to me.

"You deserve a lot more than I can give you, _Zuko_."

I flinched at the malice the girl used in her voice. I turned to her fully now but slowly, as to show her that I didn't meant harm in anyway. She still reacted by bended the water out of the water skin she was holding and I closed my eyes out of sheer reflection.

I felt the water slapping me in the face as my face jerked to its side, my hand shot up to the place she had cut me out of reflex. She had hit me on my scarred cheek with her water whip and I could feel blood running between my fingers as I held my hand against it, I was now cut where she has hit me.

I opened my eyes slowly but kept my gaze to the wall, not daring to look her in the eye now. She did nothing and we stud there for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Harm him again in any way and I wouldn't hesitate to do more than I already have Zuko."

Her voie was low in a dangerous whisper as she said those threatening words to me. I didn't flinch or reacted in any way to her words, I felt numb. Even the wound I had received felt like it wasn't there anymore.

I heard her storming off but my gaze didn't follow her as I turned to the wall and sat down. I faced the picture of my uncle but couldn't keep my eyes on it as shame engulfed me and my gaze fell back on the floor again. _…What have I done?_

* * *

TBC 


	6. Zuko: 1, Sokka: 0

Hey all, long time now see. I apologize for the late update. I also wanted to thank my readers or the great reviews, you all rock my world.

* * *

_Next day…_

The sun wasn't up yet as I awoke, which didn't happen a lot. Firebenders would normally rise 'with' the sun, and not before it. I blinked my eyes as I tried to focus my sight in the dark, it worked after a few seconds and I could distinctions some features in my room. I sat upright slowly, my gaze now focused on my hands that lay in my lap.

_Maybe it was more the way that guy reacted to my little outburst that Aang had affected that way yesterday. It wasn't that bad, at least not for my standards._ I shook my head and swung my feet from the bed to the ground, leaning on them with both my arms.

I raised my left hand to touch my scarred cheek that I had bandaged yesterday. I flinched at the contact and let my hand drop again, the wound must be deeper than I thought it was. I stood up from my sitting position and began searching for the rest of my cloths. My gaze soon fell on the little heap of my belongings on the floor and walked over to it. I crunched and took my boots and robe from the ground and walked back to the bed where I sat down again.

I slid my feet in the first boot and did the same with the other. I stood up again and did the robe around my upper body, neither to tight nor to lose, when done I knitted the waistband tightly around my waist. I stretch my arms and then my legs and sighed, I was feeling well rested even after what had happened yesterday night and even after awakening sooner than normal.

I walked to the door and opened it, observing the area as I did so before I closed it again behind me softly. I began jogging to the little fountain that was nearest to my room, intending to wash myself before confronting the gang again. Which wasn't going to end smoothly, that was for sure.

I sank to my knees and splashed some water on my face where I had no bandage placed. I needed to be careful not to soak the fabric because it was my last one and I didn't dare to ask anyone for something right now, not really in the mood to do so.

When I was done with washing myself, I stood up and walked to the little campsite. I hoped to confront the Avatar again when I got there. I still needed to know a few things to make sure, if I screwed things up. _Was Aang really shocked at my reaction or was it more the reaction I got from the Earthbender?_ The same type of questions kept lingered in my mind as I neared the campsite.

I sat down on a log that lay the closest to the campfire, still a little warm as they were still smoldering from past fire. Everyone was still asleep so it seemed, and my body relaxed slightly at the thought, little relieved that nobody was up yet. After I had sat down, I send a small spark from my index finger to the black logs, which was enough to set them on fire again.

It was still night so it seemed, the moon was still in the air and the wind was still cold as it graced my sides. I shivered at the cold touch and warmed myself back up by concentrating on my breathing. I sighed in content as I felt my body warming up again.

Hours past, me not really thinking or doing anything as I sat there, I still felt numb to the bone. I really hadn't expected for Katara to show up and take me on right then and there in my own room yesterday (or today, I didn't know what time it was right now). I didn't fight back, and how could I after all the things I had done to her, to her friends.

_Crack…_

I didn't react to the sound of a branch cracking as I kept my gaze on the fire.

_Step… Step…_

The sound of someone nearing did get my attention and I shifted to look behind me. My good eye grew slightly larger in surprise as I saw Toph walking to my position. I stood up stiffly, my body was sore from sitting for so long on the log.

"Good morning Sparky."

She greeted me groggily while waving her hand to me a little disorientated, yawing afterwards as she sat on the log I just had sat on. I sighed.

"I didn't know it was morning."

I said with little interest as I sat down again next to Toph. She gave me a smug smile and leaned on her arms behind her. I just kept my gaze on the small fire, which had lessened in size greatly.

"Been up for long?"

She gave me more of a statement than a question but I still nodded in reply. A few seconds passed and she punched me against my arm, I flinched at the sudden contact.

"Hello! Reply when someone asks you something."

I raised my eyebrow as I nursed my sore arm. Stupid of me, I forgot she can't see me actually nod. I had to resist the urge to smack myself against the forehead as I thought about that.

"Yeah, you could say that. I don't even know how long I have sat here."

I said, my face falling with each word I said. She just raised her eyebrow skeptical at me but remained quiet for a few seconds before she began to speak again.

"Has this to do with yesterday?"

I flinched as I thought back at yesterday but said nothing. She had to have picked up the movement I had made because she continued with talking.

"Aang told me about your outburst, but I think he overreacted. The way I heard it didn't sounded too bad."

My gaze was still fixed on the ground, now deep in thought. That what I also thought, but I think it was more how that Earthbender had reacted which had lead to Aang's retreating from out training yesterday. Maybe I can ask Toph about this.

"Did Aang tell you anything else?"

"Nope, at least not to me he did."

It was silent again between us but I didn't mind, it wasn't awkward like most of the time. It didn't last long though.

"Did anything else happened Scarface; you seem too tense for such a small problem."

I sighed – which I thought was becoming a habit for me now – as I leaned with my arms on my knees.

"You could say that. Katara had visited me yesterday night and…"

I stopped for a second, not knowing how to continue any further.

"Go on."

She said, curiosity clearly shown on her face as she nudged me against the shoulder to go on with my story.

"…She attacked me. She slashed my cheek open with her water whip."

I didn't look at her for her response but I didn't have to, her little gasp was enough for me to know she was surprised at this. I just looked away from her, slightly feeling guilty for an unknown reason now.

"She did WHAT!"

I flinched, not expected Toph to yell at all, and turned to face her again. She looked dumbfounded and angry at the same time, which was quite the comical sight if not for the situation.

"She had no right to attack you Sparky, not for such a dumb reason at least."

I wasn't sure if I could agree with her there, I had done Katara pain both physically and mentally when I was still hunting the Avatar. My good eye widened when I felt Toph her fingers brushing over my bandaged cheek and flinched away from her hand, pain shot through my cheek at the contact. I could see her hand retreating with fast reflexes at my movement.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. So you bandaged it?"

I nodded but hurriedly replied after, knowing she couldn't see the movement I made with my head.

"Yeah, the wound is pretty deep so I had no choice but to patch it up."

"Patch what up?"

My head shot to the direction the voice came from and I found Sokka leaning against a pillar not too far away from us.

"How long have you been there?"

I couldn't help to feel slightly suspicious as I asked him the simple question, him being the brother of Katara and all, as I glared at him. He didn't seem to mind though as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not long."

My one eyebrow shot up skeptically at the remark. The Water Tribe boy came closer and sat down on one of the logs that lay scattered around the campfire, which was almost out now.

"Whoa, how did you get that?"

He was pointing at my bandaged cheek as he almost yelled, which I found excessive. _Talk about late reflexes…_

"Your sister gave it to me."

I replied sharply, slightly agitated now for being asked again about it again.

"Oh… Well, she had to have a good reason then. She doesn't do such things without reason."

I laughed dryly, humorlessly as I glared at Sokka.

"If you'd call a small little outburst to be enough reason to slash open my scar then yeah, she had enough reason to do that!"

I exclaimed sarcastic out of anger, resisting the urge to stand up as I did so. The boy seemed to shrink slightly at my outburst as he kept his mouth tightly shut. Toph placed her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down with the simple gesture as she shook me slightly. It worked a little bit but I still felt as if I could set a whole forest on fire by exploding out of sheer irritation.

"Err…Maybe not."

Sokka said in a high, squeaking voice, almost sounding as if I had hit him in the balls. I snorted steam out of my nostrils, a little amused at the mental image of me hitting him in the crotch.

"Just calm down Sparky, just explain to Sokka what happened."

"Easy for you to say, there is little to explain at all! I just told the Earthbender with the silly mustang to go away because Aang and I were busy with training and the idiot left in a way as if I had threatened him to burn his village down. And now Aang doesn't trust me well enough to train with me or to explain anything because he's so darn…"

I faltered in my speech as I searched for the right word to describe the Avatar.

"…Because he's just too darn innocent to know the difference between yelling and a large outburst!"

"What you're having right now?"

My eye twitched at the idiotic of the sarcastic question Sokka gave me.

"Yes!"

The campfire roared up for a few seconds before it died again soon after as I stood up, my irritation got the better of me as I stormed off.

"Hold it right there Sparky, don't run away from your problems like that."

I turned to her, my eyes narrowing and my anger now at a boiling point. I really felt as if I could burst into flames.

"Good, now come back here and sit down, we need to talk."

I huffed smoke out of my mouth but came anyway but I refused to sit down stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest to look more inflamed to the group.

"Well, spit it out then."

I said sharply to the Earthbender as I glared at her, not caring that she couldn't see my expression I was wearing.

"First, calm down. I'm not talking to you when you're like that."

I smacked my forehead, sighing loudly as I did. _What's with these people?_

"That's easy for you to say."

Nevertheless, I tried anyway, telling to ten as I did. It worked a little bit and I sat down next to Toph again, now less irate then I was a few seconds ago.

"Now, tell Sokka what happened, and this time no shouting. I think you almost shredded my eardrums just now."

I snorted amused at her frank sarcasm. I imitated the little Earthbender and placed my arms behind me on the cold logs, I tensed a little at the cold sensation of the cold wood below my touch. I warmed the lumber slightly with my Firebending until it felt warm enough for my likening. I sighed, now more relaxed and calmed as my sight felt on the Water Tribe boy who was looking at my with a skeptical look, his eyebrow was slightly raised as he watched me intently as he awaited for my explanation. A smirked tugged at my lips as a thought struck me.

"I would have won you know."

His raised his eyebrow even more, the other relaxed as his expression chanced to that of confusion at my words.

"What do you mean?"

The grin on my face grew larger as I watched him taking the bait. The explanation had to wait after I was done with him. I raised my shoulders, faking innocents even if I took almost no effort to mask my smirk.

"That staring contest we held yesterday of course, or had you forgotten?"

I let the sentence hang as I observed the other, even more amused as I watched his face redden. If it was because of anger or something else, I didn't know nor did I care.

"You're a real sore loser you know that."

He shot me back angrily. I resisted the urge to laugh mockingly at the weak comeback.

"Care for another round?"

I knew he wouldn't wave the challenge off; every man had his pride to protect and running away from a challenge wasn't an option. I watched him straighten himself, making him look more intimidating (which didn't work at all) to me.

"You're on, Jerkbender."

Moreover, the small battle of willpower between two teenagers began. The smirk didn't leave my features as I kept my hard stare on the Water Tribe boy, mocking him with my amusement. I saw his left eye twitch, mostly form annoyance at my mocking gesture. I thought entered my mind and I had to resist the urge to look to the blind girl as I started talking, addressing her.

"Toph, this time no Earthbending like last time, at least not if you don't want to prove me right."

I could hear her move beside me, most likely shrugging her shoulders at me.

"Yeah whatever, just don't forget to tell him or I'll still launch you, only this time a little harder."

I could hear her smirk clearly but gave it no heed; I still had a staring contest to win and to keep my pride in check.

"Like you'd win fair from me anyway."

I shrugged my shoulders as I kept my hard stare on him.

"There's no way I could lose to a simple peasant."

It was Sokka's turn to smirk at me all of the sudden. I almost rolled my eyes if it wasn't for the staring contest I was in. We sat there for another few moments before Toph yawned loudly and stood up. I could see that Sokka wanted to look to the sudden movement but restrained himself, not giving up just yet.

"I'm going to search for something to eat."

Moreover, she left to search for something she could eat, leaving us to our staring contest. I could hear a fade "Boys and their games…" coming from her as she got out of my hearing reach. I shrugged it off, not really taking insult in the little statement she had made towards us.

"Getting tired of all this staring yet?"

I asked the other as I changed my position on the log, making my posture more relaxed to show the other that I didn't had any problem with staring for so long. He looked skeptical at me as if he had taken offence at my question.

"No, at least if you don't count the annoying ache I'm getting in my backside. But for the rest, I'm cool."

I could almost see the sarcasm drip from his mouth when he said those words to me. The smirk returned to my lips and I could see his face darken at this, annoyed again at my amusement.

"You should really cut that out."

I knew what he meant but played innocent as I raised my eyebrow at him, planning to play a small mind game of mine own.

"Cut what out?"

I wasn't maybe as good as Azula when it came to irritating others and to manipulate them to do things my way as she was, but I still learned a few things or two from observing her as she always taunted me or others around her with her vocal skills. I saw Sokka's frown at my question.

"You know damn well what I mean, that smirking you're doing all the time. It's freaking me out!"

"Oh? Well sorry for making you feel uncomfortable then. I'll try to lower my amusement from your stupidity from now on."

I replied with as much sarcasm I could think of. He was glaring at me now, which rather reminded me of his sister.

_Step… Step…_

I heard someone nearing our location, but I restrained myself from looking towards the source of the sound. Sokka, on the other hand, did look for a flash of a second before I saw him flinched, and knew I had won the battle between wits.

I gave the newcomer a sided glance before turning fully to Toph, who was holding a few berries in her hands and popped one right in her mouth.

"So, who's won?" The question she had asked was in a bored manner, which told me she wasn't interested in the result of our match, nor did she seem impressed with it.

"Me, of course." I replied with pride, even though it wasn't that big of a victory.

"Good for you, then." She sat down next to me again, the way she had done a few moments ago before she had departed in search of food. "I think Snoozels is still waiting for your explanation Sparky."

I pouted slightly, but gave a defeated sigh in the end.

"Well, it all started with…"

* * *

And of course, TBC!


End file.
